Purry (HH)
Purry is a main character in Happy Hill. A down to earth and fun girl with a side of bossiness, Purry moved to Redwood the same day as Luke and Noah and soon fit in. She sparked up a friendship with Steven and Noah and spends most of her time with them. In later seasons, she wasn't always in the spotlight however she came out as a lesbian and got into a relationship with fellow resident, Sara. Bio Background Not much is known about Purry's past, it seems she comes from a somewhat uneasy and troubled past. It's know that she travelled away from home without much warning and ended up meeting a group who she soon called somewhat friends. It's speculated she started a romantic relationship with friend, Kayte, although nothing was confirmed. Personality Purry is a bubbly, fun, down to earth girl. She can be rather assertive and bossy at times. She can sometimes be inappropriate (For example, having a bath in Steven's house without asking). When she's stressed, she likes to drink coffee alot, especially when under pressure. Appearance Purry has blue eyes and black hair. However, from Season three onwards she dyes her hair a light green color. Her fashion is boyish, as seen in her regular everyday life and also at the funeral when she opted to wear a tux instead of a dress. Happy Hill Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Paradox See here for information. Relationships Noah Noah and Purry are close friends, they're usually seen together often. Noah approached Purry when he wanted to tell someone about the alien piece he found and despite her yelling at him, she forgave him and together they got rid of it. She adores him and appreciates his friendship and considers him one of her closest friends. Luke Purry and Luke weren't that close but did talk and hang out with eachother often. Purry was shaken up when Luke disappeared and was eventually found dead. Arianna Purry and Arianna are good friends, they're shown to care for eachother very much. Chey Chey and Purry have a mutual liking towards eachother. Steven Throughout Season two, Steven and Purry grew closer as she occasionally visited his cafe on her own. They chatted alot and soon they both became closer, he helped her through the alien situation and they're seen often together, alongside Noah. Miguel Miguel and Purry seem to have a mutual respect and like eachother. Maria Maria and Purry are close, this is shown when they confide in eachother with their problems and secrets, mostly after season one. Sara Sara and Purry appeared almost drawn to eachother when they first met. They soon established a small friendship which soon turned into something more and they started dating near the end of season three. Despite some conflicting opinions on their relationship, they went ahead with it and they were happy. Gallery Purryparadox.png Purrys4.png Purrylook.JPG Purrys3promo.png Purrys2.png Purrys1.png Trivia *Purry's character theme is "On My Own" by Tessa Violet. *Purry is the first lesbian, alongside Sara, in the Happy Hill & Paradox franchise. *Purry was only ever absent from two episodes in the series. *In the 2018 awards, Purry won Best Female Character. *In the 2019 awards, purry won Best Female Character Development. Fanbase Purry's fanbase grew steadily with each episode. Her fanbase wasn't the biggest during the show's run, however it was loyal and one of the most vocal, which made Purry seemingly the most popular and loved character in Happy Hill, which she wasn't far off from being. She was also the only main character that displayed and embraced an LGBT label, which got her boost of following from LGBT fans. Category:Happy Hill Character Category:Happy Hill Category:LGBT Category:Characters